Be Mine?
by lawlietlivesforever
Summary: Highschool! AU. Alfred and Arthur have been together for a while, but Alfred isn't really the best, boyfriend in the world. Or a good one really. Enter Arthur's best friend and Alfred's brother Matt. Can Matt make it out of the friendzone and save Arthur from a terrible relationship? USxUKxCAN
1. Chapter 1

I carried my tray of barely edible cafeteria food over to the table where my friends were sitting. They were all talking, joking and laughing so much that they barely noticed when I joined them. There were six of us, and to be honest, we were so different I had no clue how we were all friends. Sitting to my left was Francis; blond, annoying, obnoxious and perverted. Most of the time, we questioned why we even put up with him, but his parents and mine were good friends, and when they'd moved from France before he was born, Mom and Dad helped them out a whole lot. Once you got past the conceited creeper part of him, he was actually a somewhat okay guy. _Somewhat._ Opposite him was Gilbert. Remember when I said Francis was obnoxious? Well, he's nothing compared to Gilbert. I don't think that I've ever met someone as loud and self-centred as him. But apart from that, he actually was a lot of fun to spend time with. In sixteen years, I'd learned that when it came to pranks, he was unbeatable. Also, he was great to party with. The two of them were the source of most of the noise coming from the table. From the snippets of the conversation that I heard, I was pretty sure that I didn't want to know what the topic was. To my right was Ivan, sitting so silently that it was unnerving. Ivan _was_ unnerving. He'd moved from Russia when he'd been little and was… well… a complete sociopath. I'm not kidding, he's given death threats to teachers before. He can be fucking terrifying.

But the minute I sat down, the first person who my eyes automatically went to was the one sitting opposite me. The British student, Arthur Kirkland. A couple of years ago, he'd moved here from London, and since then, we'd been best friends. We were inseparable, Best Friends Forever. He was pretty much perfect in my eyes. He was smart, funny, cute and-

"Wanna give me a kiss, babe?"

Dating my brother.

My twin brother, Alfred Jones. We had different surnames because he'd been raised by my dad in America, and I'd been raised by my mom in Canada. When they got back together when we were ten, we didn't bother with name-changing. Alfred was athletic, the captain of the school's football team. He wasn't too bright, but he was muscly, enough to make most of the girls and some of the boys in the school blush whenever he walked by. I don't think I give him enough credit though, it can't have been easy to be gay and the captain of the football team without getting beaten up in the locker room.

"Matt, did you seriously let Natalya copy your math homework _again_? You need to learn to say no once in a while." Arthur said, turning the conversation in my direction. That was me, Matt Williams, all-round nice guy. Sweet as I was, I was more of a nerd and didn't get any girls _or_ guys.

"Woah! How long were you here for bro?" Alfred asked.

"Like, five minutes!"

"I totally didn't see you at all! How do you do that? You're like a ninja!" That was pretty much the peak of Alfred's intelligence.

"I…just…you guys were all so busy talking. I didn't want to ruin the conversation." I quietly replied.

"You're so _quiet_, Matt. It's unnatural. Go wild once in a while, have some fun!" Gilbert implored.

"That would be a good idea if your definition of 'fun' didn't involve being arrested." Arthur added, making everyone laugh at Gilbert's expense. Gilbert's pale skin turned pink.

"You just wish that you were as awesome as me!" He retorted. It wasn't a very good one, and only made everyone else at the table laugh more, including Ivan.

That was how lunch would go every day. We'd laugh, joke and make fun of each other. It was perfection. I know a lot of people said that they hated high school, and I could see why. Between the sluts, the jocks and nerds, it was like someone was playing Mean Girls on loop all day long. (_A/N Fucking love that movie…)_. But that didn't bother us. I know this sound really cheesy, but every day was full of laughter, joy, friendship and all the other things that they try to teach you in an episode of Pokémon.

"So, who's in for Friday night?" Gilbert asked, pulling my attention back to the conversation.

"What's Friday night? Another party?" Alfred asked. Gilbert partied so much that I was surprised he hadn't already started having liver problems.

"For once, no. Movie night, my place. Maybe we can bring some chicks." He glanced around the table before quickly adding, "Or dudes."

"That sounds nice. I can take someone over, watch the movie, snuggle and them maybe afterwards…" Francis began, preparing to give us all a detailed description of what he would to his unfortunate date for the evening.

"You know, you're going to be a rapist one day." Arthur commented. For some reason, he didn't seem to get on with Francis too well.

"I think a horror movie would be fun" Suggested Ivan.

"No way man!" Protested Alfred, "The last time we watched your choice, I was scared shitless. What kind of movie was that, anyways?"

"It was a Korean version of Sweeney Todd. It wasn't _that_ scary."

"A guy's head was floating in the soup. It was fucking terrifying!" Alfred loudly protested.

"Oh! Come on! It wasn't that bad, we should watch something _really_ good, like 'Poltergeist'." Said Arthur.

"The Ring!" I fired back. I didn't look like it, but I was a horror movie nut.

"The Grudge!" Arthur responded with an equally terrifying movie

"The original Dracula!"

"Alien!"

"The Texas Chainsaw Massacre!" By now we were just working our way through the scariest movies ever made.

"The Exorcist!"

"The original 1973 one?"

"Of course!"

"How about _The Thing_?" I asked.

"Do I even wanna know what that one's about?" Alfred asked slightly fearfully,

"It's an 80's movie about a bunch of scientists in a base in Antarctica that run into an alien that can shape-shift into the people it kills. It's a classic, but it sure is scary as hell."

"So we'll have a horror movie marathon!" Francis exclaimed. After agreement from everyone except Alfred, the decision was made.

"Don't worry, sweetie, if you get scared you can just hold on really tight and close your eyes." Arthur gently teased Alfred. Alfred didn't like being teased. His body stiffed as he leaned over and muttered something into Arthur's ear quietly. The bell signifying the end of lunch rang at that time, causing a hell of a lot of noise in the cafeteria as everyone got up at once. We all quickly departed, heading straight for our lockers. A lot of teachers were the type to get really angry if you kept showing up to class late, and nobody was stupid enough to make the teachers angrier than they needed to be.

I grabbed my Math textbook out of my locker and closed the door. I was about to leave when out of the corner of my eye, I saw Arthur and Alfred down the hall. They were arguing. By now, this shouldn't have surprised me. The two didn't exactly make a good couple. If I wanted to be a little more particular, I'd say that Alfred didn't exactly make a good boyfriend.

As harsh as that may sound, let me explain myself first. Alfred had good qualities too, he was usually pretty fun to hang out with, he was good-looking, all tanned and muscly and from what Arthur had told me, he was a really good kisser. Not that I needed to know the last one at all. If I could list every one of Alfred's flaws, it would probably take me a few hours. He was loud and annoying at times, he wasn't too bright, he was a little cocky, he liked to get his way a lot, and he had no sense of humour.

Okay, he didn't have _no_ sense of humour, it's just that the things that he found funny and the things that Arthur found funny were completely different. While Alfred enjoyed physical comedy (usually involving people falling off of motorbikes, getting hit in the balls, or a combination of the two), Arthur was more in to what he liked to call 'British wit'. In other words, sarcastic jokes cracked at someone else's expense. I guess sometimes Arthur went a little overboard with his jokes, and not-so-intelligent Alfred would get angry as the joke flew over his head.

I waited patiently at my locker until their argument seemed to be over, trying not to look like a stalker as I watched them. It ended with Alfred storming off angrily and Arthur sighing as he leaned against a wall. Upon seeing me, he smiled and waved, walking towards me. The first thing that I noticed was that he looked stressed.

"You okay?" I asked casually as we both headed to Math.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Your brother just doesn't know how to take a joke." He smiled weakly. I smiled back. Being put in this position sucked. I mean, on one side there was my best friend who was being screwed over royally, but on the other side was my twin brother. Now you tell me whose side I should take. I couldn't watch Arthur be stuck with a dick like that when I knew that he deserved much better, but I couldn't exactly break up my brother's relationship, could I, now?

"It's okay. He can just be a little sensitive at times. He may be team captain, but inside, he's like a big teddy bear." I replied, making Arthur laugh as we entered the Math classroom and took our seats next to each other.

"Thanks Matt, you always know how to cheer me up." He smiled again, making me blush as I turned to the front and tried to focus on the lesson that the teacher was starting. It wasn't anything new, he was just reviewing the same concepts. Within five minutes, I'd tuned out and my gaze had drifted over to Arthur once again. Alfred had gotten so lucky. Arthur was prefect. The way his pale skin contrasted with those shining emerald green eyes was too beautiful to be true. I loved the way his dirty blond hair stuck up in every direction, it was so cute. I loved the way he couldn't cook, the way he he'd turn bright red whenever anyone made him angry. But it was more than that. I loved the way he laughed, the way he told stories of ghosts and faeries (_A/N I __didn't__ spell that wrong. It's the traditional Gaelic [Irish] way of spelling it._) and I loved his accent, the way he said my name sent shivers down my spine. Yes. I loved him. My brother's boyfriend, Arthur Kirkland. I loved him more than I needed food, water or air.

**Hi! LLF here with a new story (yay!)**

**Sorry to all US fans. I do love Alfred, but since I live in Canada, MATTIE BITCHES!**

**Wow… I listed a lot of my favourite horror movies in this chapter… And Mean Girls. Did I already say that I love Mean Girls? Because I do. It's awesome**

**I wrote this to the For All Those Sleeping cover of Taylor Swift's You Belong To Me. I INSIST that you guys listen to the cover. It's pretty much the plotline of this story :)**

**Review please, or Iggy will summon demons to send after you…**


	2. Chapter 2

The bell rang and the entire class practically ran out of the classroom. It wasn't that they were in a rush to go to their next class, it was just…well, it was Math. Nobody liked Math. But anyways, this isn't the time or place to rant about my strong dislike of numbers. The next class that I had was French, which was equally as boring. I had it with Arthur, who struggles more than I did with the foreign language, and Francis, who, with his French parentage and all, we a complete natural.

In the lesson, we were working in groups on a project that I'll admit, I had no clue whatsoever as to what it was about. _(A/N Damn. That sounds so much like me in French last semester. Maybe I'd have done better if I'd paid attention instead of writing fanfiction in class.)_ We left Francis to work out what we were meant to do and enjoyed a couple minutes of free time. I looked over at Arthur to see that he was texting. It was probably my brother he was talking to. Normally, that wouldn't be a problem. I'd been around couples enough to know how private and intimate texting can be. In fact, I have several examples that Gilbert and Francis have shown me with I will probably never be able to get out of my head. But this wasn't like that. I could tell straight away from Arthur's face. His usual casual smile had been replaced with a look of concern as he stared at his phone.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing." Arthur lied.

"Arthur, I know something's up. What is it?" I asked, leaning over in an attempt to read the text conversation.

"Your brother doesn't seem to know how to take a joke." Arthur sighed. "That, and he seems to be really jealous of our shared love of horror films." So my brother, as usual, was being a complete dick.

"He's a complete dick." I told Arthur. "Don't worry about him. He's probably a little slow form the brain damage playing football might have given him." I said, making Arthur laugh. I loved his laugh. It was adorable and I didn't hear it as much as I'd like to, but then again, seeing as I could quite easily listen to it on loop for all eternity, I could be slightly biased.

"Yeah. He might be a poor excuse for a human being, but he's _my_ poor excuse for a human being, and I'd love him no matter how much of a dick he is." Arthur said dreamily. The world isn't fair. How can someone s smart as Arthur, who had a straight A, almost perfect average despite his struggles in French, be so stupid as to fall in love with my brother? Don't get me wrong, I love my brother too and all, but he wasn't right for Arthur. _I_ was right for Arthur. I like the same kind of music he does, we have the same fashion sense that Francis always likes to say is terrible, we have the same sense of humour, the same taste in books, movies, games and food. We'd be perfect for each other.

I was brought to reality once again, this time by a loud and annoyed Francis.

"Are you actually going to do anything, or are you just going to make me do it all?" He asked furiously, looking from Arthur to me. A quick and easy way to get Francis pissed was to make him to work.

"Sorry…" I apologized and attempted to get back to work "Wait… what are we even meant to be doing?" Francis sighed dramatically and launched into another explanation of the French assignment. Present something extremely boring in French. Like most French projects, not fun. _(A/N Wow. Now this really sounds like French class last semester…)_

"So when are you finally going to get some?" Francis asked, quickly making the conversation very awkward. I didn't really care about getting laid, but past experiences have shown me that saying anything like that to Francis would result in several days of jibes and snide comments about my lack of sexual activities.

"Why are you asking?" I asked.

"Because I'm pretty sure that you're the only virgin in our whole group of friends." I looked from Francis to Arthur. There was no way in hell both Francis and Gilbert were virgins, and Arthur had Alfred had definitely done the deed, or so Arthur had told me.

"What about Ivan?" I asked. I _had_ to be getting more 'admirers' than Ivan. I mean, come on. There was no way on earth that Ivan was getting more love than me. I wasn't being mean, but let's be serious here for a second. For someone to get anywhere romantically with Ivan, they'd have to be as sociopathic as he was, and to be honest, I highly doubted that there was anyone else in the world that existed like that.

"Do you seriously think that he wouldn't? Apparently, it was on his vacation to 'Mother Russia' last month." Francis grinned.

"And he didn't TELL us?" Arthur demanded, slightly annoyed. Maybe it was just the general gay-ness of most of us, but we were like a group of chicks at times. We gossiped a lot and tended to share everything. I'm surprised that we don't do each other's hair and paint nails. So we then spent the rest of the lesson gossiping and ignoring the intimidating French assignment. Dear God. We were terrible.

The news flew around our group of friends quickly, and by the end of the day, a loud and excited Gilbert had rushed pretty fearlessly up to Ivan when he was at his locker.

"I can't believe you didn't tell anyone! I wanna know ALL the details. Was she hot? Did you guys get drunk? How old was she? What position did you do? Did you guys use protection?" The questions poured out of Gilbert's mouth, unfiltered. Well, Gilbert didn't really have a filter, you just wish that he had a mute button most of the time.

"You're seriously asking if I used protection?" Ivan asked, too stunned to sound murderous.

"Come on! I wanna know who the lucky girl was and how it went. And also, I really don't think that you're father material." Gilbert bravely teased. Ivan looked as though he was going to respond to the father comment before he shrugged and probably realised that it was true. Let's be honest here, his kids were going to be pretty fucked up.

"Well, we had sex after a lot of vodka, we didn't use protection, but I'm definitely not going to be a father anytime soon."

"And what makes you say that?" Gilbert asked, attempting to hide how much he cared. Deep down in there was a nice guy, you just had to dig really far and maybe save him from drowning a couple of times.

"It would be pretty difficult seeing as he had a penis." Ivan replied coolly, shutting his locker and turning to leave.

"What! I'm happy for you and everything, but that means I'm THE ONLY STRAIGHT ONE IN OUR GANG!" He cried. And it was true. Of course, Alfred and Arthur were gay, that was obvious. I was too, no surprised there. My mom raised me up to be such a sweet and polite child that I literally radiated homosexuality. Francis was bi. Some people thought that was a bit of a shocker when he came out, but not me. He talked about how beauty wasn't gender specific and that he found both equally as attractive, but we all knew that he called himself bi because he would hit on anything that moved. If I said that I was surprised that Ivan had come out of the closet, I'd be shamefully lying. The guy like ballet for crying out loud. He _had_ to be gay. As Ivan left, I patted Gilbert comfortingly on the shoulder before leaving with Arthur. We were headed to my place. Alfred had practise after school and both my parents were working late, so we'd be alone. And that was going to be fun.

"So how're things going with Alfred? Is he still being a dick?" I asked.

"Yeah." Arthur sighed.

"He's such an idiot, I mean, he has such a good thing going and he doesn't even know it." I said, smiling at Arthur.

"I know he'd terrible, but, I guess I just love him a little too much to do anything about it." Arthur looked dreamily at the sidewalk as the spoke. I got the weird feeling in my stomach that I always got when Arthur talked about how much he loved Alfred. There was just something about the tone of his voice that I loved when he talked sweetly, and what I wouldn't give for him to say _my_ name like that, to talk about _me_ like that. I'd give anything for his love.

When we got to my house, Arthur had fortunately recovered from his momentary love-sickness and was ready for a good time. We filled a bowl with candy and turned on the TV, looking for some entertainment. We didn't find any. All we'd found was a lot of Dr. Phil reruns. I turned off the TV with a sigh.

"Well, that was entertaining." Arthur commented.

"Why does daytime TV suck so much?" I asked.

"Because most people are outside, with _lives._" Arthur joked. It was true that we both kind of shunned the outside world a little bit, but that wasn't without good reason. Arthur's excuse was his crushing misanthropism. My excuse was the internet. Hmm… the internet. Now there was something entertaining. I grabbed my laptop, and fifteen minutes later, we were looking at the screen, wondering once again exactly what to do. After a few minutes of thinking, Arthur typed in a site. I was now staring at a site which showed me two outlandish options and asked the question, "Would you rather?"

"Would you rather be the president, or a Pokémon trainer?" Arthur read.

"Trainer. No doubt." I answered quickly, "Okay, now would you rather be a mermaid or a unicorn?"

"Be a mermaid or a unicorn?" He asked again, disbelieving of the question.

"That's what it says."

"I'd be the unicorn."

"Aww… you'd look good in scales." I avoided a smack aimed at my head.

"Unicorns are cooler."

"You're comparing mermaids and unicorns. I think the word _cool_ is useless here." I replied.

"Hey! Unicorns are AWESOME!" Arthur hotly retorted.

"Fight me." I said.

"Okay." Arthur pretended to wrestle me, and pretty soon, we fell on the couch in a heap, laughing. Arthur was lying on top of me and I felt like I was the happiest person in the world at that point. There was just the two of us having fun. The rest of the world didn't matter, because nothing could ruin this golden moment.

"Artie? Matt? What the hell?" The door opened to reveal a stunned Alfred

Yeah. Except that.

**Thanks for reading Chapter 2! Sorry this fic sounds so much like Mean Girls…**

**Anyways, REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

"_Artie? Matt? What the hell?" The door opened to reveal a stunned Alfred_

_Yeah. Except that._

Silence fell heavily over the room as Arthur shifted uncomfortably from on top of me. Alfred, meanwhile just stared. I really don't think that there are enough words to describe how awkward the situation was, it was like… super-duper-ultra awkward with maple syrup on top. _(A/N So Canadian eh? Damn. I need to stop with all the Canada puns.)_

"Alfred, it's not what it looks like!" Arthur said, getting up and walking towards him.

"What the _hell_ Artie? Why are you and Matt…" Alfred trailed off, either he didn't want to think about what we were possibly doing, or his small brain couldn't compute the possibilities. It probably was a little bit of both.

"We weren't doing anything!" Arthur protested, but Alfred had already turned around.

"I can't believe you would do this, Artie." He said as he started to leave.

"Alfred! Wait!" Arthur ran after him, leaving me to sit all alone in the basement. Well this was just great. Not only had I probably caused a fight between my best friend and my brother, but I didn't feel guilty about it. That sounds a little mean, but it's true. I didn't feel guilty at all about causing Arthur and Alfred to fight. I know that I should have, but I didn't. For that brief moment when it was just me and Arthur, nobody else to bother us or come in between, and it had felt amazing. Arthur made me feel amazing. I think I must have told you how much I like spending time with Arthur a lot already, but that didn't change a thing. I still loved to have fun with him, I still loved _him._ And if being caught made me feel anything, it wasn't guilt, not in the slightest. I was glad. Glad that they were fighting, glad that Arthur could see how unhappy he was with Alfred. Wow. I really am mean.

But anyways, I knew that sitting here in the basement while the two of them argued their hearts out was not a good idea. I headed upstairs to get started on the French project I still had no understanding of _(A/N Yeah… That does really sound like me…)_. The second I turned my laptop back on, I found that I'd been bombarded by messages, everyone seeming to have remembered that I existed all of a sudden.

_TheSuperAwesomeGilbert_: MATT! How do you think you did on that Math test?

_MapleSyrupLover19:_ Uh… I think I did pretty well, I mean, it wasn't too hard.

_TheSuperAwesomeGilbert:_ What do you mean it wasn't too hard? I didn't get the last question at all! Was the answer SUPPOSED to be a negative?

_MapleSyrupLover19:_ No. It was meant to be a fraction…

_TheSuperAwesomeGilbert:_ Oh well, I probably failed anyways. What are you doing?

_MapleSyrupLover19:_ Avoiding the couple who are arguing in the room next to me.

_TheSuperAwesomeGilbert:_ Really? They're at it again? They're like a fucking married couple!

_MapleSyrupLover19:_ I know-

_UneRosePourMonAmour:_ Matt! What's up?

_MapleSyrupLover19 UneRosePourMonAmour:_ Hi Francis. What the hell is the French homework all about?

_TheSuperAwesomeGilbert:_ Remind me again, why are they still together?

_MapleSyrupLover19 TheSuperAwesomeGilbert: _I don't even know…

_UneRosePourMonAmour:_ Do you actually pay attention in class? We just have to research the famous French person we were told to! Imbécile!

_TheSuperAwesomeGilbert:_ What are they arguing about this time?

_MapleSyrupLover19 TheSuperAwesomeGilbert:_ Well, me and Arthur were hanging out…

_TheSuperAwesomeGilbert:_ and AND AND?!

_MapleSyrupLover19 UneRosePourMonAmour:_ Don't call me an idiot francey-pants!

_VokdaAndBloodstains:_ Matt!

_MapleSyrupLover19 VodkaAndBloodstains:_ Hi Ivan.

_TheSuperAwesomeGilbert:_ AND AND AND?

_MapleSyrupLover19 TheSuperAwesomeGilbert:_ Well, Alfred kinda walked in on us in an awkward postion…

_UneRosePourMonAmour: _ FRANCEY-PANTS?! What kind of an insult is that? Es-tu stupide?

_MapleSyrupLover19 UneRosePourMonAmour:_ Oh no. Don't go all French on me now…

_VodkaAndBloodstains: _I never got a chance to tell you about what happened in Russia now, did I?

_MapleSyrupLover19 VokdaAndBloodstains:_ Don't take this the wrong way, but I kinda don't wanna know all the details…

_TheSuperAwesomeGilbert:_ AND?! What awkward position?! Don't leave me hanging, Matty-boy!

_MapleSyrupLover19 The SuperAwesomeGilbert: _Matty-boy?

_UneRosePourMonAmour:_ Tu es fou! Penses-tu que je faire tout le projet et tu et Arthur pouvons ne faire rien?

_MapleSyrupLover19 UneRosePourMonAmour :_ English…please.

_VodkaAndBloodstains :_ So he was a few years older than me, but that doesn't really matter, does it?

_MapleSyrupLover19 VodkaAndBloodstains:_ Ivan, I really DON'T wanna hear it right now!

_TheSuperAwesomeGilbert:_ DETAILS DETAILS DETAILS!

_UneRosePourMonAmour:_ C'est très mal! Je pense que je ferais tout le projet seul et obtenais une note plus bonne qui si je ferais le projet avec vous!

_VodkaAndBloodstains :_ I met him at a party, and after a lot of vodka, well…

_TheSuperAwesomeGilbert:_ MATT! TELL ME EVERYTHIN RIGHT NOW!

_UneRosePourMonAmour:_ Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais tous les devoirs toujours!

_MapleSyrupLover19 has logged off._

Sometimes, I really just hate the internet. Alfred and Arthur were still arguing, and the only difference to me was that now I really felt the need to throw my laptop through the open window. I resisted the urge, and decided to get out of the house for a while. Get away from all my insane friends and go for a walk, away from any form of social media. If they wanted to talk to me, they could write me a letter for all I cared.

So anyways, I grabbed my coat and left. My parents weren't home yet, and I really didn't want to have to explain to them why our two lovebirds were fighting again. I went to where I usually went when I needed some time to think. There were usually a few homeless people wondering around and most of the time, it smelled of weed a little bit, but I liked the fact that nobody I knew would ever dare to come here. As soon as I entered the park, I started jogging. I guess because I'm kind of a nerd, most people don't think of me as the type who's athletic. I wouldn't say that I'm a star like Alfred, but I'm surprisingly fit for someone who spends as much time indoors as I do.

What I liked the most about running is that it meant that I could turn everything else in my head off for a second. I didn't have to care about the usual teenage problems that seemed to follow me everywhere I went. I must have run for hours, not giving a thought to anyone else.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" I heard a voice as I bumped into someone.

"Sorry!" I apologized automatically before catching the strong scent of pot that was coming from the man I'd just bumped into. I looked up and saw that he was a lot older than me, about twenty at least. He was pretty good-looking as well. He had green eyes like Arthur's only not as bright and he had blondish brown hair that stuck up in a way that could only be possible using copious amounts of hair gel. He wore a long brown coat and a blue and white striped scarf.

"No problem, it's nice to meet someone who has the manners to apologize anyways." He smiled, fitting the stereotype that all pot-smokers were relaxed and easy-going. _(A/N Sorry if I offend any pot-smokers reading this, and to any of you who are against drugs, please don't comment about the evils of drug use. I actually know a couple of stoners and they're pretty alright people.)_

"You're welcome, Sir." I replied.

"It's Abel." He said, extending a hand, which I noticed was gloved even though it wasn't even that cold out.

"I'm Matt." I said, taking his hand and shaking it. He had a firm handshake.

"You look like something's on your mind." He commented.

"If you're trying to sell me weed, I'm fine, thank you." I said, making Abel smile.

"No." He laughed, " I can just tell when people need someone to talk to. Let me guess, girl problems?"

"Guy problems." I replied.

"Need to talk about it?" He asked. I debated the idea in my head for a minute. Somehow, taking life advice from a stoner who I just met in the park didn't exactly seem like the ideal idea, but it couldn't hurt to listen, could it?

So Abel listened, quite well, I'd have to say, as I explained my predicament, and the horrors of the friendzone. He gave me the kind of advice I'd expect anyone would, telling me that at the end of the day, love was the most important thing, and that I needed to decide if I wanted to be happy and break a few hearts, or be a nice guy and die alone. He was easy and fun to talk to, and soon we got off topic and talked about other things. He'd lived in the Netherlands for most of his life, and got into smoking weed as a teenager. He didn't consider himself an addict, but he wasn't exactly a light user of the drug either. All in all, he was a cool guy.

"Matt! Is that you?" My mum called as I entered the house again.

"Yeah!" I called out.

"You're late for dinner! Where were you?"

"At the park, jogging." I called back out.

After dinner, I went to my room and logged back onto my computer, preparing to deal with the flock of messages that I'd probably got.

_TheSuperAwesomeGilbert:_ MATT?! Don't log off! Tell me EVERYTHING!

_UneRosePourMonAmour:_ *dramatic sigh*

_VodkaAndBloodstains:_ Well, he made some suggestions, and…

I groaned, they were all still online and I wasn't in the mood for more questions.

_MapleSyrupLover19 TheSuperAwesomeGilbert, UneRosePourMonAmour and VokdaAndBloodstains: _I HATE ALL OF YOU! PLEASE SHUT UP!

I was about to log off when two notifications popped up.

_TulipsPotAndOtherThings wants to be your friend._

I clicked accept and moved onto the next one.

_Unicorns&FlyingMintBunnies changed his status from IN A RELATIONSHIP to SINGLE._

**LLF here! Sorry for not posting in so long. I was busy with other things…**

**Okay, so first of all, Francey's translations…**

**UneRosePourMonAmour- A rose for my love. The letters shouldn't be capitalized, but I had to so that his username was understandable.**

**Es-tu stupide? – Are you stupid?**

**Tu es fou! Penses-tu que je faire tout le projet et tu et Arthur pouvons ne faire rien? – You're crazy. ****Do you think that I'll do all the project and you and Arthur can do nothing?**

**C'est très mal! Je pense que je ferais tout le projet seul et obtenais une note plus bonne qui si je ferais le projet avec vous! – It's really sucky! ****I think that I would do the whole project by myself and would get a better mark that if I would do it with you!**

**Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais tous les devoirs toujours! – I don't know why I do all the homework all the time**

**USERNAMES**

**UneRosePourMonAmour – France**

**TheSuperAwesomeGilbert- Prussia (obviously)**

**VodkaAndBloodstains – Russia**

**MapleSyrupLover19 – Canada**

**Unicorns&FlyingMintBunnies- Iggy**

**TulipsPotAndOtherThings – Netherlands.**

**Any ideas as to what America's username is? And PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVE!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Unicorns&FlyingMintBunnies changed his status from IN A RELATIONSHIP to SINGLE._

I stared at the screen in shock for a while, unable to decide whether I was happy that he was single, or sad that he and Alfred had broken up. I guess it was a little bit of both. He may have been single, but he wasn't really fair game yet, he's just broken up with my brother. I had to wait three months at least before making my move.

Three months. I smiled to myself. Three months and then the fun would begin.

The next morning, I was up early and almost out of the house before Alfred even woke up. It wasn't like I was purposely trying to avoid him, I just didn't want to look him in the eye and tell him that I wanted to date the guy he just broke up with.

"Alfred Jones! Get downstairs NOW!" I heard my dad yell from upstairs. It sounded like he wasn't taking the break-up too well. A few minutes later, a dressed Alfred trudged dejectedly down the stairs. At that point, maybe I did feel a little bad for him, he looked so sad that I couldn't help but feel the least bit sorry for him. It wasn't like he could _control_ his habit of being an asshole, was it? It just happened.

"Can't I stay home?" He whined as he poured cereal into a bowl.

"No." Dad answered abruptly, looking at his watch. He was late, and probably didn't have the time to make sure that Alfred got to school.

"Why not?"

"Because a broken heart is not a valid excuse to stay home." Dad said, sounding a little hard-hearted in my opinion.

"Well, it should be!" Alfred said, dramatically crossing his arms and resting his head on the table. Dad sighed for a second; probably wondering what the hell he'd done in life to deserve such a high-maintenance child. I don't blame him. He must have been one pretty reckless kid to have been slapped with Alfred as a son. But anyways, I'm not here to complain about Alfred, even though I guess that I do a bit much of that in this story. I should continue.

"Look," Dad said, bending his knees so that he was at eye-level with the sitting Alfred, "If he's really the one. And I mean really, if you two are destined to spend the rest of your lives together, then he'll come back."

"You think so?" Alfred raised his head.

"It worked with your mom, didn't it?" He smiled and ruffled Alfred's hair. "Now hurry up and eat your breakfast."

I left, walking quickly until I got to school with about ten minutes to spare before first period. I was about to go find somewhere to sit in peace for the last few minutes before class when I ran into Gilbert.

"Matty-boy!" He exclaimed.

"Since when did I let you call me that?" I asked.

"I don't know. It suits you. But I don't care about that."

"Gee, thanks."

"I want you to tell me why Arthur changed his relationship status to SINGLE!" He grabbed me by the shoulders as if it was a matter of life and death.

"I don't know." I said, removing his hands from my shoulders, "Why don't you ask him?"

"But you two are _best friends_. Surely he's told you, right?" Gilbert asked.

"He hasn't said anything to me since when we were hanging out yesterday. We'll have to wait until we see him." I said.

"We have gym with him first period, right?"

"Yeah, I guess we'll talk to him then." We proceeded to head to the gym, not wanting to be late. If you were late for class, you had to run a lap for every minute you were late. It was actually quite a good idea, after the first week, everyone tried their hardest to show up on time. We were dressed and ready before the bell even went off, and were in the gym beginning to warm up. I noticed that standing next to the gym teacher was a man I'd never seen before. He was tall and blond with blue eyes, wearing shorts and a thin t-shirt that showed defined muscles. The two men seemed deep in discussion, and I could already see a small group of girls gathered at the door to the gym peering at him. Lucky guy.

"Who's that?" I raised my eyebrows in the stranger's direction.

"I don't know, haven't seen him around before." Before we had time to attempt and work out what he was doing here, the bell rang. We all had gym class together, so I looked around to see which of my friends would be forced to run. Ivan was there, not warming up but just sitting and watching everyone in a way that looked like he was trying to work out the best way to set them all on fire, which, knowing him, he probably was. I watched Francis sneak in at the last minute, just avoiding being put through the torture of laps, but no Arthur or Alfred.

"Okay guys, come over here!" The gym teacher called, and we all went to stand in a semi-circle around him and the stranger. "So today-" He began before being interrupted by Arthur trying to slip in to class unnoticed.

"Thank you for joining us, Mr. Kirkland."

"Sorry sir." He said. I noticed that he looked down, the break-up can't have been a very clean one.

"That'll be one lap, please."

"Actually sir, I'm only forty-five seconds late, not a minute, so I shouldn't have to run a lap." Arthur replied. Even when he was depressed, he was still a little too witty for his own good. The gym teacher said nothing, but just indicated for him to sit down, knowing a battle that he's loose before he's even start."

"As I was saying, I'd like you guy to meet our new student teacher. His name is Mr. Bel -Mr. Beyel – Mr. Bill-" Our not-too-literate gym coach struggled with the man's name.

"Beilschmidt." The man took over, and I immediately picked up on his strong German accent. Gilbert had German roots and seemed to enjoy faking the accent a lot. "But you can call me Mr. B if it's too hard to pronounce." I immediately looked over to Gilbert.

"Isn't Beilschmidt _your_ surname too?"

"It's surprisingly common." He wasn't paying attention to me. Instead he was looking at the new teacher and smiling in a way that I knew very well.

"Gilbert, please don't tell me…" I began.

"Matty-boy, we've got some serious pranking to do." Gilbert said, with a grin evil enough to rival Ivan's on his face. So Mr. Beilschmidt went on to go through the rest of the lesson, which wasn't anything too challenging, seeing as it was his first day on the job, it was just a bunch of those stupid exercises that build trust, co-operation skills and other things like that. We were told to find partners to do the typical trust-fall thing. I ran right away to Arthur.

"You okay?" I cut to the chase right away.

"Fine." He mumbled.

"Arthur, I knew that you and Alfred broke up. Talk to me."

"It was nothing, he was being jealous and then we started arguing and stuff was said."

"What stuff?" I asked before Mr. Beilschmidt seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Come on! Get started!" He said in his thick accent.

"Yes, sir" We both said, starting on the activity, Arthur falling into my arms, me gradually increasing the distance between us. As soon as he'd left we continued our conversation while practising.

"What stuff?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Arthur!"

"Later!" He hissed, and I was about to argue when I heard Mr. Beilschmidt talking to Gilbert, who was obviously about to perform prank number one. I couldn't help myself from smiling at the not so pleasant initiation which Gilbert was all too happy to give the new teacher.

"Hey, Mr. Beilschmidt!" Gilbert said, pronouncing his name perfectly, of course "Why don't you let a student try and catch you?" Mischief glinted in his eyes as the rest of the class responded with a chorus of agreement. Everyone looked forwards to Gilbert's pranks. Even some of the teachers, well the ones who weren't being pranked, that is.

"Alright then." Mr. Beilschmidt couldn't refuse an entire class, "Do I have any volunteers?" Only a few kids put their hands up. Gilbert and a couple other trouble-makers who wouldn't mind being caught.

"You with the light hair! What's your name?"

"Gilbert."

"Okay then Gilbert. Try and catch me." And so Gilbert stood behind him, and Mr. Beilschmidt fell backwards. Gilbert quickly stepped out of the way, intending that Mr. Beilschmidt would hit the floor hard and painfully, but he didn't account on how quick Mr. Beilschmidt would be. The gym teacher sensed that Gilbert had moved, and _somehow_ ,don't ask me because I have no clue how, managed to save himself from falling and trip Gilbert up at the same time. The class burst into laughter and applause, and even Gilbert was smiling.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid?" Mr. Beilschmidt asked, holding out a hand to help Gilbert up. Standing up and turning a faint pink, Gilbert smiled ruefully. We then moved onto the next exercise, which somehow involved basketballs and basic warm-ups. _(A/N i.e. What we did in girl gym, and then heard the guys who were watching us from above comment on how much they enjoyed the show…)_ Alfred entered the class at last.

"Jones! Twenty laps!" Our gym teacher barked. Alfred did so without a word, jogging silently around us while we continued. He seemed more dejected than Arthur.

By the end of the class, we were all not as tired as we usually were, so the locker room was really too loud talk to Arthur. On the way out, Gilbert forced us to stop and talk to Mr. Beilschmidt, possibly planning for his next prank. I knew Gilbert very well, and if someone dared to foil one of his pranks, they were doomed for a prank war which always ended with him winning.

"Sorry about that." Mr. Beilschmidt said, "But I wasn't going to let you get away with that on the first day, was I?"

"I guess not. Sorry, I just like to know how my teachers can cope with different situations." _Translation: I love to make other teachers lose dignity._ Mr. Beilschmidt chuckled.

"I get the feeling that I should watch out for you." He said.

"Maybe." Gilbert replied and left. Once we were out of the gym, he turned to face us all.

"Guys," He said, "I think I'm gonna like this new gym teacher." He smiled, having finally met a worthy opponent.

**LLF here!**

**Wow, this reminded me of Grade 9 gym, and the good memories of…bacchii ball? Yeah, I don't have many good memories of Grade 9 gym, other than the camping trip…(Which, I'll admit, was pretty fun.)**

**Why is this chapter so Gilbert-heavy? Prussia doesn't like shutting up. **

**REVIEW**

**PLEASE**

**Prussia: Or I'll kill you with my AWESOMENESS!**

**LLF: WHAT'RE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?**

**Prussia: Kesesesese~**


	5. Chapter 5

"_Guys," He said, "I think I'm gonna like this new gym teacher." He smiled, having finally met a worthy opponent._

I don't think there was another way to respond to that other than us all rolling our eyes. But we knew that Gil wasn't going to give in too easily. Gym class was going to get a lot more interesting over the next couple of days. But I'm not going to start talking about Gilbert. The next class that I had was History with Gilbert and Ivan. Arthur had Drama with Francis, so I wouldn't be able to talk to him in class. I tapped him on the shoulder and pulled him aside while Gilbert was continuing to talk about his next prank and they headed to their respective classed.

"You changed your status." I said.

"Matt, I'm going to be late." Arthur tried to leave, but I grabbed his wrist. I needed answers and he needed someone to talk to. I wasn't about to let him leave.

"I don't care. Are you okay?"

"You're going to make me late for class because you want to know if I'm _okay_? Seriously?"

"Arthur, you _just_ broke up with your boyfriend who you've been dating for a pretty long time. I know you. You're going to keep this to yourself and then it's going to make you get even more miserable. Talk to me, please."

"I'm _fine_, Matt."

"No, you're not. Will you at least tell me _why_ you guys broke up?"

"He thought I was cheating on him with you. He said some pretty bad things and then I decided that I'd had enough. You were always telling me that I could do better, so why are you all like this now that we're over?" He was right. I'd literally told him a thousand times that Alfred was no good for him, but I guess that I just couldn't bear to see him look as hurt as he did.

"Because-" I began before being interrupted by a teacher walking by.

"You two! Go to class!" He said, and seeing as he was the teacher I had for History, I had no choice but to leave then and start heading to class.

"We'll talk at lunch." I said and walked away. I got into History class a few seconds after the teacher did and quietly took the seat next to Gilbert as the lesson began.

"Matty-boy!" He whispered.

"Don't call me that!" I whispered back furiously.

"Did you talk to Arthur?"

"Yes."

"What did he say?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? At all?"

"Well, apparently, they broke up because Alfred was being a dick and thought he was cheating."

"With you?"

"How did you know it was me?"

"Matty-boy, the guy is pretty much joined at the hip to you. Anyone would be-" He abruptly stopped talking as the teacher turned around.

"So what I want you to do is form groups of three and then I'll give you a famous ruler to study. You'll be presenting next week." He said, and the class instantly erupted into noise as the students formed their groups.

"Anyone would be jealous of what you two have." He said as he moved his chair to my desk. I looked over to my other side and almost had a heart attack when I saw Ivan sitting in a chair. It was pretty scary when he snuck up on you. As Gilbert was moving all his books onto my desk, I grabbed a loose sheet of paper which was placed on the top. It was a lot of neatly drawn lines, circles and arrows surrounded by quickly scrawled notes which I couldn't make out.

"What the hell is this?" I asked.

"A schematic drawing of my next prank. I still have a few calculations to do." He smiled as he took the paper back.

"Calculations? What exactly are you planning?"

"Matty-boy. That teacher put my _reputation_ on the line. This prank just has to be awesome. It has to be more awesome than anything I've ever done before." It was surprising how smart Gilbert actually was. Most teachers just wrote him off as a prankster and thought that he was stupid, but they couldn't be more wrong. He was actually a straight-A student, and was tied with Ivan for the top grade in Physics.

"Okay," The teacher said as he reached my desk, "You guys'll be doing Ivan the terrible."

"Is that supposed to be some kind of joke?" Gilbert asked.

"Sorry I couldn't find anyone with your name, Mr. Beilschmidt." The teacher said.

"You're pronouncing it wrong. It's _Beil_schmidt." Gilbert replied, and then he managed to make the teacher stumble on how to say his name for the rest of the class.

The bell went, and then it was lunch. I instantly ran to my locker and threw my books in, racing to Arthur's locker as quickly as I could. When I got there, he was putting away his books.

"Talk to me." I said.

"Matt, I'm fine!" He insisted.

"No you're not! Arthur, I know how much Alfred meant to you, do you think that everything you felt for him is just gonna magically disappear? I've never seen you so sad before, Arthur, I'm really worried." It's true, I was. I'd never seen Arthur like this before, and it did really worry me. I mean, he meant the world to me, and as much as it hurt me to watch him get mistreated so much by Alfred, it hurt me more to watch him be so miserable.

"Matt-" He began.

"Arthur, please talk to me." I begged.

"Look, I just need some time, okay?" He said, slamming his locker shut and leaving.

**Hi! LLF here! **

**Sorry about how short this is, I just really couldn't make it any longer. Anyways, Prussia really is too involved with the plotline…**

**But don't worry, the other characters will get their spot in the limelight too eventually.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE.**

**Long days and pleasant nights,**

**LLF**

**P.s. bonus points if you can tell me where that's from.**


	6. Chapter 6

"_Look, I just need some time, okay?" He said, slamming his locker shut and leaving._

And so I was left standing beside his locker in silence for a few minutes before I decided to leave and go to the cafeteria, where everyone was probably sitting already, in deep discussion with Gilbert about how he planned to torture the new student teacher. I'd expected to be the last, but when I got there, I saw that there were only three people sitting at our table.

"Where are Arthur and Alfred?" I asked, sitting down next to Francis.

"Alfred's with the rest of the team, and I don't know where Arthur went." He replied. Alfred hardly ever sat with the rest of the team and the parade of slutty girls that followed them around. Firstly, because he had no interest in the girls, and secondly, because even Alfred thought that the team was comprised mostly of jerks. He was definitely ignoring us then. We'd all kind-of taken Arthur's side in this matter, and he was sure to be a little heartbroken over that.

"So we're all still on for the movie night tomorrow?" Gilbert asked.

"Did we actually decide on what we were going to watch?" Francis asked.

"No. I don't think that we did yet. Are we still going for a horror movie?" Gilbert asked.

"I dunno, I don't think Alfred's going to be too happy about that." I said.

"If Arthur's going, he probably isn't going to even turn up." Francis said.

"True, but wait, is Alfred even talking to you?" Gilbert asked.

"What? Well, not really, but why wouldn't he be talking to me?"

"Well, you did kind of cause them to break up."

"I did not!"

"You really did, Matty-boy."

"I did not, and stop calling me that!" I hissed, because at that moment, Arthur had appeared and sat down at our table, looking around first to check that Alfred was nowhere in sight.

"Arthur! How're you holding up?" Gilbert asked Arthur as he sat down.

"Fine." Arthur said quietly, looking at Gilbert in a way that said _'Ask me again and I will curse you into oblivion.'_ Gilbert promptly took the hint and shut up. We proceeded to have a very awkward lunch. Neither of us really knew how to start a conversation in this situation, and that was saying something seeing as we had Gilbert and Francis there, the two most talkative people I knew.

The rest of the day would probably have passed quicker if I didn't spend every two seconds looking over at Arthur to make sure that he didn't have a mental breakdown in the middle of class and start crying. He didn't, of course, he kept his emotions too bottled up to let that happen, but that didn't stop me from looking at him worriedly every two seconds. At the end of school, he left without talking to anyone, rushing out of the school before anyone could stop him. The only left to do was to come to him if he was going to ignore me. I know that I sound like I was being a stalker, but this was what Arthur was like. He was really bad at sharing his feelings, especially when he needed to.

So I dropped my schoolbag in my room the second I got home and rushed out the door to go to Arthur's house. I knew he wanted to talk, really. He just needed a push. His house wasn't too far from mine, so it only took me about five minutes to walk there. When I got there, I rang the bell and waited impatiently for the door to open.

"Hi, is Arthur in?" I asked his father.

"Yeah, he's not dealing with this break-up thing too well, is he?" He said, stepping aside to let him in.

"No." I replied, "He's too proud to admit that he needs someone to talk to."

"That sounds like him." His father smiled weakly as I tore up the staircase to his room. The door was shut and I could hear loud music playing on the other side. I knocked, but got no response. I knocked louder, thinking that maybe he couldn't hear me over the music. I still got no response. I opened the door to find Arthur lying on his bed, his face in a pile of pillows.

"Go away!" His voice was muffled by the pillows.

"Arthur, come on. You need to talk about it." I said, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"No I don't!" He moaned.

"Arthur, we're all worried about you. You have to talk about it. What did Alfred _say_ to you that hurt you so much?"

"I told you that I _don't_ want to talk about it!"

"How you do expect anything to get better if you don't talk about it?" I said, now getting annoyed at him. I rolled him over so that he was facing upwards and looked him straight in the eyes. "Now you are going to tell me _everything_ before I kill you." Arthur sat up, finally listening to me.

"Okay."

"So…"

"Well, he said that I was cheating on him with you."

"That I guessed…"

"And then he went on to call me pathetic, a waste of his time, a slut and… well, you get the point."

"Well he isn't too creative with his insults." I said, which led to Arthur hitting me with a pillow.

"This is serious!"

"I'm sorry, but seriously… Who calls a guy a slut?" We looked at each other for a second before smiling.

"I don't know." He said, covering his face with a hand.

"Arthur, my brother is a complete moron. You don't need to listen to a word he says." And then we carried on talking for a while. He still seemed a little down, but that was okay. I didn't expect him to be all better in one day, but it just felt better knowing that he was progressing, getting better slowly. I'd be there when he needed a friend to help him get back to his feet, and then when he needed someone special, I'd be there for him too, until the very end. But that was getting to far ahead of myself. Right now, I was just going to have to satisfy myself with being just friends.

**Hi! This is LLF!**

**Wow, I've written so many of these pointless little insanity corners by now…**

**Anyways, if any of you care about my life, my team have almost raised $1000 to help children dealing with the after-effects of cancer and it's treatments! The fundraiser ends tomorrow and we're sure as hell that we'll get $1000. Also, a cute male *friend* of mine's band is going to be playing at the event which makes me happy!**

**But you don't care about me, do you? You care about the story. I also have another question for you guys about my next story. I just finished one up not too long ago, and I'm wondering about my next one. Either I'll do a FrUK with AmeriPan about France helping Iggy get over America after he leaves, or I can do a Parental!Punk!England and Child!US with maybe a FrUK in it when Punk!Iggy is forced to raise a little kid. PLEASE TELL ME WHICH ONE YOU'D RATHER DO!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**And as always, I love you all**

**Long days and pleasant nights,**

**LLF**


	7. Chapter 7

_Right now, I was just going to have to satisfy myself with being just friends._

So we talked for a long time, avoiding the topic of Alfred, and for once Arthur seemed a little better. He told me about the mew guitar he wanted to buy and how he probably wouldn't have enough money for it without having to sell a few of his organs, and about things that were really trivial. But it didn't matter. I was just happy that he was happy. I stayed for dinner, and most of the evening. It was around ten o'clock when I got back home.

"Oh, you're home. Where were you, kid?" Dad asked. He was sitting with Alfred watching a football game. Alfred was very immersed in the game and Dad looked exhausted. The poor man had probably had to deal with consoling the emotional post-break-up Alfred on his own, which can't have been very much fun. At least Alfred wasn't crying any more.

"At a friend's house." I said. Avoiding Arthur's name was really the best thing to do in the situation. I don't think anyone wanted to deal with Alfred curling up into the fetal position and crying. He'd already done that several times today. Dad sent me pictures of him while I was at Arthur's. He looked like an oversized infant. It was very disturbing.

"Which friend?" He asked.

"I'd rather not say."

"Do you have a boyfriend too? Please kid, I don't think I can deal with any more teenage romance." He said tiredly. Once again, I felt sympathy for Dad, or well anyone who had to deal with more than one teenager at once. I mean, we can be a pretty big handful most of the time.

"No. I just don't think that it's fit to mention their name."

"Oh!" He picked up the hint. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah." I said, turning to leave "Oh! And by the way, Gilbert's having a movie night tomorrow, so I'll be out late."

"A movie night? Is that what the kids are calling it now? If you want to go out and party, just ask." He smiled.

"It's not a party, it's just a movie night!" I told him as I left the room and started to climb up the stairs.

"Whatever, just make sure Gilbert doesn't get you too drunk." He called.

"Yeah, yeah." I called back as I entered my room. I didn't have any homework that was worth doing for tomorrow, so I pretty much had a free night. I watched a few hockey games online and messaged my friends. Francis and I tried to get Gilbert to share his plans for his "ultra awesome" prank that he had planned for the unsuspecting Mr. Beilschmidt tomorrow. I wondered if this was just Gilbert being himself and not wanted to be outdone by anyone, even if they were a teacher, or something else. I mean, he seemed a lot more interested in Mr. Beilschmidt than he had been in any other teacher. But then again, I was probably just being too deep. We hadn't had a student teacher for a while, so fresh meat was scarce. I guessed Gilbert was pretty excited at the chance to be able to prank someone who knew nothing about how he worked.

I liked thinking about Gilbert's prank. It distracted me from thinking about Arthur again for a few hours. But I still couldn't stop thinking about him. He'd seemed better when I left, but I wasn't sure. I don't know whether it was just me being paranoid or over-concerned or whatever you want to call it, but I felt like there was more going on in Arthur's mind than he was letting on. The more disturbing part of this was that it was something that he couldn't tell me. We told each other everything, absolutely everything. So why did I sense that Arthur was holding something back from me? Something that I really needed to know?

Anyways, now wasn't the time to think about Arthur. Now was the time to sleep. I had to make sure to get to school early if I wanted to be ready for the prank. Gilbert was apparently going to give us a quick debriefing of all of our roles before we went to gym. When I asked where we'd signed up to be a part of his prank, he told us that it came with being his friend, which was true. But awesome parties and lots of other cool stuff came with being his friend too. So the next morning, I was up bright and early and was about to leave before Alfred had even gotten up.

"You're up early." My mom commented as I rushed my breakfast and headed for the door. "In a rush?"

"Yeah, I…err…" I tried to think up of an excuse to my early departure that didn't involve Gilbert or his prank. "I need to see my French teacher for some help." I lied.

"Okay then." Mom replied, not entirely paying attention. I left, and walked to school. By the time I got there, I realized that I was more than half an hour early. I pushed open the main door of the school and headed to the gym quietly, not expecting to find anyone. I was wrong. Instead, I saw a tired-looking Gilbert and Ivan, being as quiet as usual.

"Matty-boy!" Gilbert said, standing up and throwing his arms out at my arrival.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" I said.

"No! It suits you!" Gilbert said.

"Are you going to tell me about your prank or not?" I asked.

"Well, I've been up with Ivan all night setting it up. It's timed and everything. I'm going to go to the roof and set it off, and after that, we have five minutes to get him to stand under the broken skylight in the gym. By the way, you guys'll be in the splash radius, you're fine with that right? Francis was too much of a pussy and said that he wasn't going to get it in his hair." Gilbert explained. So that's where Francis was. Arthur was probably going to get up any earlier than he had to and I highly doubted that anyone wanted to contact Alfred right about now.

"So what do we do now?" Ivan asked.

"We double check everything." Gilbert said. "And then we get coffee." He added tiredly. We climbed up the tree which grew nearby a few one-storey classroom buildings, and then from that we climbed up fire escapes and stuff until we got to the roof, where Gilbert showed his prank. It looked like something someone would enter into one of those robot death-match things where teams would make their own robots and smashed them against each other. Next to it was a giant cool-box.

"Uh… What does it do?" I asked.

"Just wait and see." He said. And then we went back into the school and got coffee, drinking it and wondering just how awesome the prank would be.

**Hey! LLF here with another rambling insanity corner!**

**Firstly, out team managed to raise $1400 for kids with cancer, so yeah, that's pretty cool. My *friend's* band sucked though. We left halfway through their performance to listen to the much better one playing in the main hallway.**

**Secondly, this makes me think of wonderful high school pranking. I mean, just today me and my friend took my not-exactly-friend's backpack and then sprayed it and everything in it with tons of perfume so that he smelled flowery and girly all day. Hilarious!**

**Thirdly, what do you think Prussia's prank is going to be? Tell me in the reviews!**

**Prussia: Kesesese! They'll never expect it!**

**LLF: Where the hell did you come from?!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE**

**Long days and pleasant nights,**

**LLF**


	8. Chapter 8

"_Just wait and see." He said. And then we went back into the school and got coffee, drinking it and wondering just how awesome the prank would be._

So when gym class actually started, I was both nervous and excited. Gilbert meant business with this prank, so I could expect that at least one person would get pretty close to being severely injured. It's a wonder why they haven't expelled him already.

Arthur was late for class again, and had to do laps around the gym while Mr. Beilschmidt talked about what we were going to do today. Either he'd decided to keep a pretty close eye on Gilbert or the other teachers had warned him about Gilbert's competitive nature, because he's had another team-building activity filled lesson planned for us today. He told us to get into groups of five and then he'd give us more instructions. While everyone else rushed around to find a group, the five of us who were sitting together quickly sat down. In our group was Arthur, Francis, Ivan, Gilbert and me. Alfred looked over at us once, caught a glimpse of us all sitting together and went to go join a group with a bunch of his football buddies. I could have sworn that there he looked pretty downhearted on seeing how quick we were to exclude him, but I that, I could deal with later.

"So what's the plan for today?" Gilbert asked.

"Capture the flag." He said, before going into details to explain the rules, with the modification that instead of two teams, there would be many, and the winners would be the team with the most flags left at the end of the class.

"Why does this sound like some kind of military training exercise?" Asked Arthur, who seemed to be recovering his wit and sense of humour already, which was a good sign.

"It's a harmless children's game." Mr. Beilschmidt replied a little coldly, "Now everyone, get outside." The class complied, but as Gilbert got up he looked downbeat.

"Gil," I said, "He just ruined your plan."

"I know! All that work, gone to waste!"

"Well, not exactly." Arthur said, a mischievous glint lit up his eye.

"What're you talking about?"

"The senior girls' gym class is third period." He said, "I think we can get out of Drama without anyone noticing we're gone."

"I like the way you think, Kirkland. It's a plan." Gilbert said as we all headed outside to play capture the flag, which turned out to be a pretty fun game. It ended up with us running around, waving the flags and shouting insults while trying to get caught. We're so mature. In the change room afterwards, I finally got a chance to speak to Arthur alone.

"So, how're you doing?" I asked while I put my clothes away.

"Fine, I guess." He said as he stuffed clothes into his bag. It would be stupid to assume that he'd get over Alfred that quickly, but it still did suck to see him so sad. The morning passed without event. Nothing really interesting happened in any of our classes, and so I spent it wondering about the prank and if Arthur and Gilbert had managed to pull it off.

At lunch, I got to our table late, and when I sat down, everyone was there apart from Alfred, of course, and surprisingly enough, Gilbert.

"Where's Gil?" I asked.

"Office. Mr. Beilschmidt caught him and now he's talking to him." Arthur answered casually.

"What did he even _do?_"

"Well, right now most of the gym, girls' gym class and Mr. Beilschmidt are covered in maple syrup and feathers." Arthur replied. I had to stifle a laugh. Mr. Beilschmidt had given Gil a challenge and Gil had responded. It'd be great to see where this was going now.

"So do you think we're looking at another suspension?"

"Probably." Francis said "Or detention for at least a month or two." Gilbert seemed to always have detention anyways, so it really didn't make much of a difference at this point. I was about to say that when two guy came over to stand at our table, burly, angry-looking guys. Alfred's friends from the football team…

"Hey, Kirkland!" One of them said, sounding not at all friendly.

"Hello, Steven, how can I help you?" Arthur said coolly.

"You and Alfred broke up." Steven continued.

"I'm aware of that."

"He's pretty cut up about it."

"Is he now?"

"Yeah, so just tell me one thing."

"What?" Arthur said, before Steven grabbed his collar and pulled him by it until their faces were less than a few centimetres apart.

"How many guys were you fucking on the side?" People were starting to look at our table now, expecting a fight. Or I guess, expecting the two footballers to cream Arthur, which would probably be the more likely result.

"None." Arthur replied, as calmly as he could while Steven's tight grip on his collar was starting to restrict his air intake.

"Yeah, right. He walked in on you with his brother, for fuck's sake! His _brother!_ You cheated on the captain of the football team with that nerd." Steven raged. I tried not to feel hurt as I was both ignored and insulted in the same minute.

"I didn't cheat on him!" Arthur insisted, starting to lose his cool now. And then I got worried. When Arthur lost his cool, shit tended to go down.

"Sure you didn't. He told us everything, he said it was like you wanted to fuck every guy you saw. Disgusting." Steven said.

"That's just bullshit!" Arthur was getting more defensive now, and people were starting to gather around close enough to get a good view.

"I bet it is" Steven said sarcastically, "Man-whore." At that word, Arthur looked like he'd been slapped in the face. I was worried, but then that look was followed by one of pure rage and I got even more worried.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" He yelled and swung a fairly impressive right hook at Steven, hitting him right on the jaw. The surprise attack knocked Steven back a few feet and forced him to let go of Arthur's shirt.

"YOU _FUCKING _FAG!" He yelled, before pouncing on Arthur. Arthur attempted to fight back, but was getting pummelled by the bigger guy. He was getting hurt worse and worse by the second. He'd be seriously injured if I didn't do something soon. So Francis ran to go and find the nearest teacher while Ivan and I tried to drag Arthur and Steven apart, which, I can promise you, wasn't an easy task. I got Arthur, so I didn't have it as bad as Ivan, who looked like he had his hands full attempting to restrain Steven. We were still trying to separate them when Francis finally appeared again with a teacher.

"What on Earth is going on?" She demanded. Upon seeing her, Steven and Arthur both dropped their fists and we stopped trying to pull them apart. "Seriously, fighting in the cafeteria! How old are you? You boys could be a little more mature! All of you, to the office! NOW!" We followed, neither of us saying a word.

When we got to the office, we found Gilbert still sitting there. He'd been there so many times that they actually had a seat reserved for him. We sat down in silence as the teacher went to talk to someone in the office, explaining why we were here. After that she left.

"Guys!" Gilbert said "What happened?" He looked at Arthur with concern. Arthur's face was bloodied from the fight.

"Fight." He replied.

"You? In a fight? Over what?" He asked.

"I'll tell you later." He mumbled, indicating to Steven who was sitting on the other side of the room to show that it was something a little more private.

"What, ashamed to admit you lost a fight?" Steven said, overhearing, but before Arthur could come up with a response, a woman walked into the room.

"Steven, the principal wants to see you." She said. Steven got up and followed her without a word.

"So what happened?" Gilbert asked, a second after the two had left.

"Well," He began, "We were sitting at lunch when there guys came over and started it, pretty much."

"What did they do?" Gilbert asked.

"Just harassing him and being generally assholes." Francis said, who was here even though he'd had no physical involvement with the fight whatsoever.

"Did they _say_ or _do_ anything?" He asked. It wasn't like Arthur at all to be involved with fights and stuff, so he picked up right away that it must have been something big.

"Yes, I guess he did." Ivan said.

'What?"

"Well," I began, looking over at Arthur while I said it "Just stuff about him and Alfred."

"Oh. I see." He said, and then we couldn't continue our conversation because the woman had come back in.

"We'll see the rest of you involved in the fight now." She said, and we followed. After explaining our side of the story to the principal, he nodded, said something generic about violence not being an answer to any problem and told us all to leave apart from Arthur, whom he wanted to have a further talk with. On our way out of the office, we passed Steven again.

"I'll pound your little boyfriend in the face the next time I see him." He whispered into my ear as we passed.

**Hey! It's LLF here!**

**Sorry about the wait before posting, but I have exams next week and I've been busy trying to study and other things.**

**I think I made my Germany WAY too OOC, don't you?**

**Umm… I don't know what else to say, other than FOLLOW/REVIEW**

**And I mean PLEASE review! The more reviews I get, the quicker I post! And don't be afraid to criticise! I don't bite anymore!**

**Prussia: Kesesese… She's all okay**

**LLF: What are you doing in my bedroom?**

**Prussia: You left the window open…**

**LLF: Oh dear god.**

**PLEASE REVIEW/FOLLOW!**

**Long days and pleasant nights,**

**LLF**


	9. Chapter 9

"_I'll pound your little boyfriend in the face the next time I see him." He whispered into my ear as we passed._

I tried to look as if I wasn't threatened by the comment as I left, but I'm not entirely sure that it worked. We left quietly, and were soon joined by Gilbert. I'd just notice now that his hair was covered in feathers and he smelled strangely sweet. Instead of going to the cafeteria, where people would without doubt be talking about what happened, we went to find an empty hallway or something to hang around in. The news about the fight would probably take until the end of lunch until everyone knew about it, so we'd probably get some peace right now.

"Okay, just what the hell happened?" Gilbert asked. Now that we were in a space without teachers, we gave him a full recount of everything that happened, heavily mentioning how much of an ass Steven was. Gilbert listened intently.

"Are you going to do anything about the feathers?" I asked, indicating to the sticky, feathery mess that Gilbert was covered in.

"No. I thought it would make a cool new look." He said sarcastically before adding, "I'll go home instead of going to English and take a shower. I feel so _sticky_. It's disgusting."

"I just can't believe you aren't suspended again." Francis said. Gilbert had been suspended quite a few times for his pranks. To tell you the truth, I'm pretty damn surprised that he hadn't been expelled yet.

"Not this time. I just got a few months of detention after school with Mr. Beilschmidt. Can't wait." He smiled. That smile could have meant victory, or that Gilbert was planning his revenge. Either way, it probably wasn't too good of a sign.

"Yeah, just don't get arrested, okay?" We joked. Although it was mainly for trespassing and being caught doing something stupid by various security guards, Gilbert had already been in a pinch of trouble with the law a few times.

"Yeah, yeah." He said. The bell for the end of lunch went off and apart from Gilbert we all headed to our respective classes. The rest of the day passed fairly quietly, apart from being questioned several times about the fight by quite a lot of people. Gossip spread pretty quickly around the school, and by the end of the day, we were all absolutely exhausted from being questioned so much.

"So, everyone's coming over to my place?" Gilbert asked. _Oh yeah,_ it was the movie night we'd planned a few days ago. It seemed like so much time had passed since we were all sitting at the lunch table together joking about it, but in actual fact it had only been days. Things change pretty damn fast around here.

"And Arthur and Alfred are coming?" Francis asked. None of us had seen Arthur since lunch, and he hadn't been responding to any texts. Maybe he'd been suspended or something.

"Arthur, I think so, Alfred, probably not. Or at least I hope not." Gilbert replied. Nobody wanted to hang around with a couple that had just broken up. It was awkward, uncomfortable and plain weird. But anyways, we all told Gilbert that we'd see him later and I headed home to ditch my schoolbag and maybe grab a snack before I went over to watch a movie.

That reminds me. We never actually settled on picking a movie to watch. We'd been so preoccupied with the whole breakup thing that we'd pretty much completely forgot about it. I was actually somewhat surprised that it was still going on.

Alfred wasn't there when I got home, and neither were my parents. I dropped my schoolbag by the door and made a sandwich. I'd just finished it and was about to leave when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Matthew Williams, you have one minute to explain yourself before you are in serious trouble!" My mum yelled down the phone, which I instinctively moved away from my face.

"It wasn't my fault, Mom!" I replied.

"Getting into fights! That's not like you at all, Matthew. What the hell were you thinking?" She didn't lower the volume of her voice one bit. I launched into an explanation that was filled with interruptions where she asked questions and made comments. Finally, when I'd finished, she'd just sighed down the phone.

"I'll deal with this at home. You aren't going un-punished." She said. Which I thought was pretty unfair, seeing as I wasn't even fighting, but then again, who was I to complain? When my mother was ranting like this, the best thing to do was be quiet and cower in fear. Hanging up, I looked at the front door. Mom would probably be more pissed if she'd have to wait for me to get home, but then again, it sounded like I was already in quite a bit of trouble, and being grounded for an extra week wasn't really going to make much of a difference to me right now. I left and walked the fairly short distance to Gilbert's house. I met Arthur just before I reached the front door.

"Arthur! How'd it go?" I asked. He was dressed in dark jeans, a studded belt and a black t-shirt bearing the name of a band I didn't know.

"Suspended for two weeks." He said, ringing the doorbell.

"I bet your parents must be pissed."

"Yeah, right." He laughed bitterly. His parents, as sweet as they were, didn't really spend too much time taking care of Arthur. From what I'd gathered from things he'd told me, his parents could care at times, but overall, Arthur had a very loose leash on him. I was about to say something when the door opened and Gilbert appeared.

"Come on guys, we still need to pick the movie." He said and led us into his television room. Gilbert's house was large, and due to the fact that his parents had a lot of disposable income, was filled with all sorts of expensive and cool things. The television room was like something that came out of those shows where they walk around the houses of celebrities nobody's ever heard of. The home contained two rows of extremely comfortable seats, all with cup holders, and had lights that had been specially dimmed, so that when you were in it, you felt like you were in a movie theatre. But the biggest thing that made you feel like the room was like a Cineplex was the monstrously large television. Mounted on one wall, it was gigantic. I remembered Gilbert showing it off the first time I'd seen it.

"_At least ninety inches!"_ He'd said, even though we both knew that the room was barely used and the television only really came into use when it was the super bowl.

"So what are we watching?" I asked, Francis and Ivan were already there, so this was the perfect time to start what would probably be a long debate.

"Well-" Arthur started before being interrupted by the doorbell. Gilbert left to go and see who it was, returning moments later with an odd look on his face.

"What're we watching?" The final member of our little get-together, Alfred asked.

**Hi! LLF here!**

**Sorry that this has been so short and that you guys have had to wait so long, but I've been really busy and crap…**

**Anyways, I'm going to back to England next month, so I probably won't be able to post for a while. I'll try to post once more before I go, but I'm not making any promises…**

**Prussia: Kesesese… you're going to be inside of him… Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?**

**LLF: Someone please stop him…**

**Prussia: Don't forget to fave/follow, alert and comment!**

**LLF: Long days and pleasant nights…**


End file.
